


The Night We Met

by TaintedBlossomOfWar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All of this is hinted at it isn't graphic, Angst, Break Up, Keith angst, M/M, Open Ending, Post-Break Up, Smoking, Song fic, Vague depression, Violence, You can decide on how it ends, break up fic, klangst, vague violence, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedBlossomOfWar/pseuds/TaintedBlossomOfWar
Summary: Keith meets Lance at an anime convention that Shiro drags him to and they're in love.. Until they apparently aren't....“Hey, Keith.. I think, I think that I might be falling in love with you.” Lance’s whispered confession fills the air and washes over the two males practically stacked upon one another despite the big size of the bed. Keith observes Lance’s face in the dark, taking in the fond and honest expression on his face.“I.. I think I’m falling in love with you, too..” He whispers back and he finds that what he said was true when his heart becomes a flurry of butterflies at the smile taking over Lance’s face."...Or, the break up fic that no one asked for because I'm emotional, sad, and a bit angry to be honest.





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very well written, I don't think but I needed something to vent and I didn't want to ruin one of my on-going fanfictions with some feelings so I created this instead. This song is inspired by "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron. It's a pretty cool song, I'd recommend listening to it but it isn't crucial to the story. You can read it by itself.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Keith gets angry. Violence but it's vague. Angst. Minor Alcohol abuse (again, it's vague). My boys don't deserve this.

Slender, pale fingers wrap around the top of a bottle tightly.

 

A deep breath is drawn in while smoke filters throughout the room, caging the inhabitant inside.

 

A bitter laugh echoes, but it’s the only sound in the dark and empty room.

 

. . .

 

_ “Are you sure we’re going the right way?” He huffs out, moving some of his ebony hair out of his face. His violet orbs look at the other male, taller and broader but similar to his own sharp features in appearance, and watches as he chews on his bottom lip. “Shiro?” _

 

_ “I don’t know, Keith. Matt said it should be.. Here,” Shiro says as he stares at his phone in distrust. Sighing, Keith looks at the building that they were standing in front of. This is where they had started but they were told by a worker that this wasn’t the place. Shaking his head, he pats Shiro on the shoulder and starts walking back inside. _

 

_ “Come on, then. Let’s ask someone else and.. If this isn’t the right place, at least we got to warm up some.” _

 

_ “Right, right..” Shiro sighs, following after the smaller male. _

 

. . .

 

Small, much too small, hands card through medium chocolate hair as a soft sigh floods the room.

 

Long, curly white hair floods his vision and he can’t seem to bring himself to notice anything but that because in this room was too many things. Too many memories.

 

The smell of chocolate wafts through the air and his mind pauses.

 

. . .

 

_ “Excuse me? Is this where the anime convention is being held,” Shiro asks after stopping someone who was walking by them. The person, Keith observes, was wearing a costume- er, a cosplay. Long white hair and purple tainted skin with what looks like a bodysuit. All of a sudden, Keith feels slightly out of place. Maybe he should have dressed up, too? _

 

_ “Oh, yeah. You’re in the right place! Registration for tickets are closed right now, I’m afraid..” _

 

_ “Oh, okay. Well, thank you anyway. We’ve been looking all night,” Shiro laughs and Keith doesn’t say anything because it was true. It took them hours to get back here and it was frustrating that they had started in the right place after all.  _

 

_ Keith tunes out their conversation, instead focusing on all of the people walking by. His eyes stop on one in particular. He, or he thinks that he’s a he, was dressed in what looked to be a jumpsuit. He was clad in all orange with a random spot of blue on the shoulders of the top. Around his forehead and wedged between the bright blond wig, was a headband with an odd sign on it. Keith wasn’t sure how long he was staring, but it was long enough for them to make eye contact and- _

 

_ Those blue, blue eyes. _

 

_ They were staring right at him and he forgot how to breathe. _

 

_ “Keith?” _

 

_ “Ye..Yeah?” Keith asks, breaking eye contact and looking at Shiro who was sporting an amused face. “Ready to go?” He asks and Keith nods along dumbly. As they walk out of the building, he pretends to ignore the tingling sensation on his back he got when someone was staring. _

 

. . .

 

“Keith, you can’t drink away your feelings.”

 

“Watch me,” he mutters and guzzles down another swig from his bottle. He didn’t even know what he was drinking, just that it was actually gross but,  _ fuck it he didn’t care. _ If it could make him forget, then he would be more than happy to drown in this disgusting liquid.

 

He frowns, protest about to spill from his light pink lips when his bottle is roughly taken from him. His violet orbs narrow, glaring lazily at his older brother, Shiro. His eyes were glazed over, pale skin blotchy and red while his eyes were slightly bloodshot from crying and puking whenever he had a bit too much. Not that he really cared what his body had to say: he did what he wanted and when he wanted.

 

“Come on, this isn’t you,” Shiro says with a soft sigh and sets the bottle in front of the broken window.

 

That was the first of many broken things in the room. There were several shards of bottles and glass everywhere. There was chipped wood and a hole in the wall. Shiro didn’t even fail to notice the blood and bruising on Keith’s dominant hand and the way he had switched to his other. It would seem being ambidextrous had its perks and Keith had found it.

 

“ _ I  _ don’t even know who I am, how can  _ you? _ ” Keith spats out, form shaking.

 

“Just trust me. Come on, lets get you into bed,” Shiro says as Keith continues to shiver and clench his fist.

 

“Fuck you,” he says but doesn’t fight when he is picked up.

 

. . .

 

_ “That was.. Actually pretty fun,” Keith says as they walk side-by-side on the sidewalk. It was a bit of a busy night, there were cars decked around everywhere and people taking the night by storm. The cold didn’t deter them from trying to see the Christmas parade tonight. Shiro playfully knocks his shoulder into Keith, causing the smaller of the two to stumble a bit. It’s all in good nature though and they laugh it off. _

 

_ “Bet you’re glad you came now, huh,” Shiro teases and Keith couldn’t fight off the smile that was on his face. He couldn’t deny the truth, not this time. It truly was an experience to finally not be the only weird one, the kid that loves anime and manga. It was strange going from being the isolated one at school to being surrounded by several others who had such similar interests to you. _

 

_ “Excuse me?” _

 

_ Shiro and Keith both stop, turning to face the one calling out to them. Keith watches the person approaching them, taking in the smooth caramel skin and the way they were kind of underdressed in this cold season with only a volleyball outfit and a short wig on. They looked slightly familiar but Keith shakes it off in favor of tuning back in once he realized Shiro and the other was talking. _

 

_ “I’m.. kind of lost,” he admits and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “I was kind of wondering if you guys could give me directions to the Water Gardens? My friend is there waiting on me.” _

 

_ “Oh, yeah sure! You just follow down this road-” _

 

_ Keith tunes Shiro out in favor of taking in the male before him some more. He could see freckles from where some makeup was wiped off and it was kinda cute. Brown curls peeked out from underneath the wig where the cap couldn’t quite hold it in place. It’s not much longer before he and Shiro were being waved to and the male was off in the direction Shiro told him to go to. _

 

_ “Cute wasn’t he?” Shiro chuckles, elbowing Keith slightly. Keith rolls his eyes, tugging his jacket around him tighter. “Let’s just get going, I’m hungry.” He mutters and Shiro ruffles his hair fondly before leading the way once more. _

 

. . .

 

“Come on buddy, eat.”

 

He pointedly turns his head away and burrows further into the stomach of the person who he had his head on.

 

A sigh sounds above him and he knew what was coming before it happened.

 

“Lance, you need to eat. Come on, it’s Hunk’s cookies.” A feminine voice sounds above him and rolls him over to where he was facing the ceiling and could take in her worried face. “‘Lura, you know I want to but I  _ can’t. _ ”

 

“You can’t or you won’t?”

 

He glares and is about to retort back when he finds cookie pieces being shoved down his mouth. He chews so he doesn’t choke but the darker part of his mind wonders if choking really would have been that bad.

 

. . .

 

_ Keith nervously looks down at his phone. He was going to do it, he was going to message him. He had figured out why he looked familiar. Keith had followed him on Instagram after seeing his account in the tags for the convention the day before the end of the convention. _

 

_ “Just do it, what do you really have to lose?” Shiro says, setting down his book and removing his glasses before massaging the bridge of his nose and his temples. _

 

_ “Uh, my dignity,” Keith snarks but takes in a deep breath and pulls up the DM section of Instagram. He begins to type in his username, steadying his breathing the entire time. _

 

**_Hey, my brother gave you directions at the convention last weekend. I was just wondering if you found everything okay and how you are doing?_ **

 

_ Keith closes his eyes, hitting send and quickly turning his phone off afterwards. It’s a few minutes later that he hears his notification sound go off and he’s jumping slightly, startled. He ignores the look Shiro is giving him and the telltale sound of his laughter as he opens up his phone to check his notification. _

 

**_SharpShooter1998: Oh heyyyy yeah so I kinda got more lost but it ended up fine! I’m doing great, thanks for asking! How about you???_ **

 

**_ItsNotAStyleChoice: I’m fine._ **

 

**_SharpShooter1998: Great!! So was that your first convention?_ **

 

_ Keith finds himself smiling to himself as the conversation kept on going, the other male firing back with different questions when the conversation was moving into dead territory. It was refreshing and it felt.. Nice. _

 

. . .

 

“God damn it, Shiro! Just leave me alone,” he growls out and pulls at his hair some. There were several black strands wrapped around his fingers and falling to the floor. Shiro shakes his head, taking another step towards Keith. “Calm down-”

 

“No,  _ you  _ calm down,” Keith yells and backs further away from Shiro.

 

“Keith, we can’t just keep doing this every day and we need to get your hand checked out. Come on, get cleaned up. We’re going out,” Shiro orders and throws some clean clothes at Keith. They land on his face, slowly falling off when Keith roughly grabs his shirt and glares at it.

 

“No.” His eyebrows furrow and his lips pull up into a snarl, “ _ I don’t want to _ .”

 

And Keith is roughly pushing at Shiro, trying to remove him from the room. It stuns Shiro and he complies, allowing the door to be slammed in his face. While he stares at it in shock, he mutely hears the sound of something breaking and Keith stomping around while screaming.

 

. . .

 

_ “Thanks for inviting me to tag along!” Lance smiles, throwing an arm around Keith’s shoulders. The smaller of the two tries to calm his heart, counting by the seconds to keep his face from raising in color. He had already figured it out by now that he, undeniably, had a crush on Lance but he wasn’t sure it was reciprocated. _

 

_ “Ye..Yeah, no problem,” Keith says quietly and waits for his arm to be removed. It goes on for about a minute and his arm was still there. He looks into the corner of his eyes and sees Pidge’s calculating gaze. He knew it was trouble when that look was being directed in his direction. _

 

_ “Well, shall we head to the rink?” Pidge questions and she receives two nods. _

 

_ It takes a few falls, but eventually Keith is racing with Lance around the rink and if he holds onto the taller boy a little more than necessary well, no one had any proof. _

 

. . .

 

They eventually get Lance to eat a full meal. He’s propped up on his bed, staring tiredly at the wall in front of him with a dead and tired look on his face. The door to his bedroom opens and he doesn’t even bother to look, instead closing his eyes for a few seconds or so.

 

“How are you holding up, buddy?”

 

“I don’t know, Hunk.” Lance answers, honestly, and finally looks at his best friend. He wasn’t sure  _ how  _ to feel. This still felt so surreal to him, even though it had been a few days. This entire thing didn’t feel  _ right, _ it felt all kinds of  _ wrong. _

 

“I know, I know.. You’ll get there one day-”

 

“What if I don’t?” Lance interrupts him, a haunted look in his eyes. “What if I don’t get there, Hunk? I’m so.. So  _ lost. _ I don’t know what to do to fill the time of the day I have left. I have this urge within my fingers to just  _ text _ and  _ talk  _ to him but I  _ can’t  _ because it’ll be that much harder to let go.” He sniffles, taking in a deep breath.

 

“I never meant to ever fall in love with someone this deeply because I knew,  _ I knew  _ this would happen. I knew I would hurt him and I knew that it would royally fuck us both up afterwards and  _ god, _ we don’t deserve this.”

 

Hunk takes a deep sigh, wiping at Lance’s eyes to rid him of the tears. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but in the end.. It was  _ your  _ choice to walk away and you know how he is. If you want to fix this,  _ you  _ have to  _ try. _ ”

 

. . .

 

_ “Hey, Keith.. I think, I think that I might be falling in love with you.” Lance’s whispered confession fills the air and washes over the two males practically stacked upon one another despite the big size of the bed. Keith observes Lance’s face in the dark, taking in the fond and honest expression on his face. _

 

_ “I.. I think I’m falling in love with you, too..” He whispers back and he finds that what he said was true when his heart becomes a flurry of butterflies at the smile taking over Lance’s face. _

 

. . .

 

“Fuck, fuck.  _ Fuck,”  _ Keith yells and roughly slams his hands on top of the table. He grits his teeth and angrily smacks all of the papers and pens off of the desk. He even kicks over the table, hearing the satisfying  _ snap  _ of the wooden legs. He goes around kicking everything and anything, trying to find some kind of  _ release  _ for his emotions.

 

Eventually, his foot snags upon a broken piece of the tables leg and it causes him to come crashing down upon his mess on top of his knees. He feels glass and wood cut into his legs but he doesn’t care, couldn’t bring himself to. He crouches down, resting his elbows on top of his mess and shutting his eyes tightly as he bows his head and his hair hides away his face as well as the tears streaming down his face angrily.

 

_ “Why can I never stay happy?” _

 

. . .

 

_ “I love you,” Lance presses a kiss to the top of Keith’s head and he revels in the blush that starts taking over his pale skin. _

 

_ “..I love you, too.” Keith says softly and falls into Lance’s open arms, reveling in the comfort it brings him. _

 

_ And at the time, they both meant it. _

 

. . .

 

_ “Keef, Keef! Come look at what we built,” shouts a young voice. It belonged to Lance’s little sister as she excitedly tugged on Keith’s hand. The raven only offers a smile and allows himself to be tugged along. His eyes move up to meet Lance’s and fondness blooms in both of their hearts. _

 

_ “She likes you,” Lance mouths and Keith offers a goofy smile in response and follows after the five year old. _

 

_ It was a sweet scene. _

 

. . .

 

“Alright.. Alright, I get it.” Lance sighs and brings his legs up to his chest.

 

But how?

 

. . .

 

_ Keith wasn’t sure what was wrong, but he felt like something was up. Everytime he would think about it, Lance would kiss or cuddle his thoughts away whenever they were around one another but something, deep inside, knew. _

 

_ Maybe it was his abandonment issues, but Keith wasn’t surprised. Not by much. _

 

_ “I.. I think you deserve better, Keith. I’ve been thinking lately and.. I’ve realized that I don’t really try much, I just kind of love on you when I’m lonely and then just.. Toss you away and offer meaningless everyday chatter..” Lance takes in a deep breath, settling his gaze on Keith and watching his reaction. “I think you deserve someone who will give you the attention and in-depth relationship that you need. And it’s not that I don’t love you, because I do. I really do. But.. I’m just a shit lover and.. You don’t deserve that.” _

 

_ Keith is quiet for several moments, staring at Lance blankly, before he speaks. _

 

_ “So.. Are you.. Are you breaking up with me..?” He whispers quietly, heart squeezing uncomfortably in his chest. _

 

_ “..Yes.” _

 

_ “Is it.. Is it what you really want?” He asks, eyes starting to travel further away from Lance as his chest hurts and his breathing picks up some. _

 

_ “I.. I..” Lance clears his throat, regathering his thoughts. “I just think it’s for the best.. How do you feel?” _

 

_ “I don’t know..” Keith takes in a stuttering breath and stands up from his chair, gathering his jacket into his arms. “I think I should go but.. I’m not going to, to stop you,” his words stutter and he quickly runs out of the door before Lance can stop him. _

 

_ It rains pretty hard that night for the first time in awhile. _

 

. . .

 

“Go away, Shiro,” Keith groans from the rubble he was laying in at the sound of the knocks on his door. When it opens anyway, he groans and starts to sit up to yell at him but it gets caught in his throat.

 

“I’m.. I’m not Shiro, but I’d understand if you wanted me to go all the same.” Lance says quietly, coming to a stop in front of Keith.

 

He could feel tears prick at his eyes and he roughly pulls himself to his feet. “What are you doing here?” He grits out, crossing his arms and avoids looking Lance in the face.

 

“I wanted.. I wanted to talk to you, to try and fix this-”

 

“Fix what, Lance? What are you going to fix?” Keith laughs quietly, hugging himself. “I.. I don’t think there is anything  _ to  _ fix, not anymore..”

 

He takes in a deep breath and looks at Lance in the face, steadying himself. “I’ve.. I’ve done some thinking and I came to a conclusion. If you  _ really  _ wanted to fix whatever the problem was, then you would have  _ tried  _ instead of calling it quits.” Keith wipes at his eyes some.

 

“I.. I can’t keep doing this with people, Lance.. I’m  _ tired. _ ”

 

“I know, I know but Keith..  _ Please, _ listen to me-”

**Author's Note:**

> I left this ending like this on purpose. Not because I would write another part, but because I wasn't sure how to end it exactly because I'm honestly torn. So, uh, have fun coming up with an ending guys. I honestly wouldn't be opposed to reading your endings in the comments.


End file.
